


Miner Challenges

by MasterofSolaris



Series: Masked Intentions [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofSolaris/pseuds/MasterofSolaris
Summary: Calixto thought his first real job would be simple...well, it's simply Chaos if that's close enough.Based very loosely on a campaign I ran.





	Miner Challenges

Calixto leaned his chair onto its rear legs and bent his head back to look towards the door, his horns clacking against the wood. “They’re late Edgur should I go out front in case they got lost?” The man’s new dwarven acquaintance took a breather from his steak and potatoes…his fourth ale. “Nonsense, If they got lost the can ask ANY dwarf in this city for directions here, The Broken Hammer is our best home away from home! Besides the el-, uh Aerolynn is a native, she knows how to move around here.” The dwarf then whistled and called for a bar maid to bring Calixto some more drink. “Ah, you don’t have to-”

  
“Aye, but I want to. You need to learn to find joy before your work friend.” The dwarf looked at Calixto with a grin, Calixto feigned a sigh. “Did Sabriel tell you to loosen up her over achieving student?” “Nah, but I’d hate for my friends to see me here with a devil actin’ like he has a pitchfork in his ass!” the man pounded his fist once onto the stone table laughing genuinely, yet almost embarrassingly hard, then wiped his beard with a rag after.

  
Calixto looked at the polished silver tankards on the tray. Then to the red haired woman who brought them, It wasn’t the same waitress who had brought their food “What the hell Ed." He shrugged exaggerating the motion I’d hate to embarrass you.” He gulped down the ale with haste and placed the mug back down onto the tray. “Give me another.” He said, sliding her a few copper pieces. He then looked at her with a polite grin. “More so, I’d hate for my devilish charm to go to waste looking so bored.” She gave a grin chiseled by years of working and left the table. She walked away with a bit too much haste for Calixto’s comfort but he expected it.

  
About 2 hours later Calixto stared at himself reflected from the silver tankard. Edgur had decided to go home and nap off his many drinks. Calixto took note of the address and stayed to wait for his rendezvous. He fixed his hair, looked at his curled horns, his purple cat like eyes. Then noticed the reflections behind him. A burly man with Oak brown hair and night black haired Elven woman in full armor walking through the door…

Calixto stood almost stumbling on his chair and waved at them. “Oy, over here! Your late.” He called out, frustration made clear by his tone. A few of the heads still in the room turned and then went back to their own business. The bar keep shushed him. The man laughed with a nervous edge to his deep voice. The woman smiled with clear embarrassment as they sat to meet their new co-worker.  
Calixto scowled and asked with a coarse voice, “Nice to finally meet you Felt,Lady Constella any particular reason for the wait?” Felt made a dismissive motion “Look bud, we lost some time due to weather and I don’t appreciate your tone.” Aerolynn chimes in voice low and almost melancholic “And my father wanted to see me before I left again. I promise I did my best to arrive on time. If Edgur feels that wasn’t good enough, I’ll gladly-”

  
Calixto cut her off “Lucky for you two Edgur left some coin so you could eat too.” Calixto looked at them sternly for a bit, then saw them lock eyes with each other, their posture stiff. Calixto rubbed his face and conceded, he relaxed his stance. Sitting down and letting his arms drape to his side, “Order what you want, he left plenty.” Aerolynn looked at the stack of 10 silver coins on the table. She whispered towards Calixto voice tinged with Anxiety. “Are you sure it’s fine to use this?” at that Felt looked concerned. He gave them a mild smile “Don’t worry he said it was an Investment in our health before we leave.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next? An awkward meal and a bar fight.


End file.
